


I'm used to being alone

by WolfKomoki



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Gen, Jack Frost Needs a Hug (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost can sing, Oblivious Guardians of Childhood, Poor Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Protective Pitch Black (Guardians of Childhood), Temporary Character Death, self blame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: “Sorry all I can do is keep you cold”Jack Frost was alone, again.It’s fine. I’m used to being alone,he tells himself. He’s used to being alone, so why did it hurt so much this time? It doesn’t matter anymore, his snow had turned dark.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rise of the Guardians is owned by Dreamworks.  
The Guardians are well... how should I put this delicately?  
Kind of huge jerks in this fic at first.

When Jack woke up, he was at the bottom of a fissure. His eyes widened when he sees the small fairy beside him. He crawls over to her, holding her as gently as he could in his palm. When he held her, Baby Tooth sneezed. He sighs.

“Sorry, all I can do is keep you cold. Pitch was right, all I do is make a mess of everything.”

Baby Tooth looks at Jack before she wiggles her way inside his pocket.

“Hey.” He says, his voice breaking. Jack Frost was alone, again. _It’s fine. I’m used to being alone_, he tells himself. He’s used to being alone, so why did it hurt so much this time? Jack slowly pressed himself against the fissure and closed his eyes. It’s not like anyone would care that he was gone, or even look for him down here. No, this was where he needed to be, so he couldn’t mess anything else up.

_“We never should have trusted you!” _

_He can still hear the anger in Bunnymund’s voice. Can still see him raise his fist towards him. Jack doesn’t know why, but he instinctively jumped back. _

“Jack!” A female voice calls. Jack’s eyes flashed open. Blinking, he reaches into his pocket to find that the voices were coming from his memories. Baby Tooth had crawled out of his pocket after he closed his eyes. She points to the box, as if to say: “Go on, open it”.

Jack shook his head.

“No, Baby Tooth, this box is what got me in trouble with them in the first place." Jack places the box on the ground and walks away. His memories were everything he ever wanted, and in his quest to get them, he screwed up. Jack didn’t deserve to have these memories, not after what he did. Baby Tooth wraps her wings around the box, fluttering as she tries to pick up the box.

“Enough Baby Tooth, just leave it.” Jack says. Baby Tooth looks up at him and frowns. The light that had once been in Jack Frost’s eyes, was gone. Now there was nothing but a hollow stare.

“Baby Tooth, please, just stop. Just _leave it there_.” Jack says. Baby Tooth frowns and lets go of the box. Jack carefully picks her up and puts her back in his pocket. After fixing his staff, Jack uses it to get out of the fissure. The box of his memories was left at the bottom of the fissure, covered in snow. Sighing, Jack heads towards the Guardian’s headquarters.

“If there’s one thing I can do, it’s save your friends Baby Tooth. I may not be worth much, but I can at least do that.” Jack says. Jack has always been alone. Has always been nothing. Hell, he almost got hit by one of the Guardians of childhood. Some Guardians of children they turned out to be. It didn’t matter though. Jack deserves it after everything he’s done.

When Jack gets to their headquarters, his eyes widened. All the fairies were in bird cages. Gripping the doors of the cages, Jack forces them open.

“Come on! Let’s go!” He shouts. They all look at him sadly.

“What’s wrong?” He asks. He frowns when he sees the state of their wings.

“None of you can fly?”

They shake their heads. His eyes widened when he sees a dark, ominous shadow appear in the room. Running over to the globe, he stares at the lights.

“They’re all going out.”

“Only six left!” Pitch laughs. Jack glares at him.

“Only six precious children left that still believe in the Guardians with all their heart.”

_Must be nice. _Jack thinks bitterly. He hears Pitch count down to two, watching as the lights slowly faded out.

“There’s still one believer.” Pitch says. Jack scoffs. _Why? What’s worth believing in with them? _

Pitch raised an eyebrow at Jack’s reaction.

“Hmm?” He asks, floating over to Jack. Jack looks at him, and that’s when Pitch sees the hollow stare in his eyes.

“Aw, Jack, what’s with the long face, huh?” Pitch asks. Jack stares at the last light on the broken globe.

“What is there to believe in with them?” He asks, placing his hand against the light. The last child that still believed in the Guardians. Pitch blinks.

“I used to believe in them too, but today they showed me that they’re just not worth believing in.” Jack says. He was looking off into the distance now. Pitch watched as his hair turned black. Pitch was confused. What could have happened to make Jack stop believing in them?

“So, what happened?” He asks. Jack sighs and holds his staff.

“Since I woke up in that lake three hundred years ago, the only thing I’ve known about myself is that my name is Jack Frost. I know, I should be grateful to the moon for choosing me, but I’m not. The other Guardians know who they are. _They_ have a past. _They_ have memories. I don’t.”

He walks over to the broken eggshells on the floor.

“I went after the box that contained my memories, when I was supposed to be somewhere else. They’d understand, I thought. Boy was I wrong.” He says, picking up the pieces of egg on the ground.

“They were angry at me. All I wanted was my memories, surely they could have understood that.” Jack says. He uses some glue he found to put the eggs back together.

“They all looked at me like I had betrayed them. I just wanted my memories, I didn’t mean to get Sandy killed, or the fairies captured.”

He continues walking around the place, finding things that he could fix. It was the least he could do. Jack sniffs.

“I could take them yelling at me. I could take them telling me that they never should have trusted me, but I didn’t expect for one of them to try to hit me.”

Pitch’s blood boiled at that statement. Jack is a _teenager! _ What kind of “Guardian of Children” would try to hit a teenager?


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sees a team of horses surround Pitch, their white eyes glowing against their shadow form. He sees shadows surrounding Pitch’s hands. He looks up to see anger in Pitch’s eyes. Jack was confused by the older spirit’s reaction. Why was he so angry, when it wasn’t him that this happened to?

“P-Pitch?” He asks. Jack was shaking. The last time someone was angry, they almost punched him. Was pitch going to try to hit him too? Pitch upon realizing what Jack was thinking, calmed down. The eye color of the horses changed to red. Jack blinked when the horses galloped over to him.

“Um… hi?” He asks, hesitantly petting one of them. He laughed when the others tackled him into the ground.

“Hey- hey!” He laughed. Pitch smiles. He may not be a guardian, but he did have a soft spot for kids. Whether they realized it or not, Jack qualifies as someone that falls under the Guardians care. Yes, technically he’s a teenager, but in Pitch’s eyes, that still counts. Pitch ordered his horses to disappear, and that’s when he walked over to Jack, helping him up. Surprisingly, Jack took his hand.

“Hey, Pitch? Why are you so angry?”

Pitch looks at him.

“Because you’re still a kid. You’re a _kid_, without any memories to call your own. They should know better.” He answers. Jack starts crying. Finally, someone else sees that all he wanted was his memories. Pitch wraps his arms around Jack and starts patting his back.

“It’s okay, let it all out. It’s okay.” He says. Jack sobs into his chest. He wasn’t going to give the Guardians the satisfaction of knowing they had made him cry. Pitch continued to hold Jack until the sobs stopped, letting go once Jack had stopped sobbing. Everything in Jack was screaming at him to get away from Pitch. Pitch was the reason they rejected him in the first place.

“Get away from me!” Jack shouts. Pitch felt hurt.

“Jack I—”

“_Don’t_. They rejected me because they thought I was working with _you_!” Pitch jumped back when Jack throws ice at him. The ice turned into blades, warning him to stay back. Jack’s eyes widened upon realizing that he had attacked someone with his powers. Jack starts running as fast as he could. He needs to get away before he tries to hurt anyone else. Pitch calls his name, but by then, it was too late, Jack was already gone.

Jack didn’t even know where he was going at this point, he just knew he had to get away. He hears the wind start howling. Within minutes, a blizzard formed. Whenever he was upset, his powers would get out of control, and create a blizzard, just like the blizzard of 68. As Jack’s feet touched the ground, a trail of ice formed at his feet.

Jack keeps running. He needs to get away, to find somewhere he can be alone, before he causes another Blizzard. As he ran, his breathing hardened, until he couldn’t run anymore, and he was forced to stop. When Jack finally caught his breath, he grabbed his staff, and told the wind to take him somewhere where he could be completely alone. The wind didn’t like the idea, but it didn’t like the idea of Jack being in danger either, so reluctantly, it obeyed.

Jack screamed as the wind started pulling him somewhere. He didn’t know where he was going, but at this point, anywhere was better than here. Jack watched as the horizon zipped by, just letting the wind take him to his destination. When the wind finally stops, Jack sees himself surrounded by an empty field. _Perfect._

Jack steps on the ground and looks up at the night sky. Jack does something he’s never done before: he sings.

“It’s happened again

The wind is howling

In frozen chaos

Didn’t mean to then

Don’t mean to now

But here I stand

Surrounded by frozen chaos

All around!

Don’t know what I’m gonna do

Don’t know what I’m gonna say

I didn’t mean for this to happen

But everything is my fault!

The snow is my master

And I am its vessel

But I fear that it controls me

Instead of me controlling it

All I wanted was memories

But memories cost me everything

So here I stand alone

Where I… should… be!

Away from everyone

And everything

Don’t trust anyone

Don’t trust anything

Don’t let yourself feel

Don’t let yourself forget

Be alone

Like you were always meant to be

Don’t feel

Don’t care

Don’t get close

To anyone or anything

Be alone

Be alone

You were always meant to be alone!

It’s obvious to me now

That I kill everything I touch

And the accusations I once protested

I realize were right all along

Don’t trust anyone

Don’t trust anything

Don’t let yourself feel

Don’t let yourself forget

Be alone

Like you were always meant to be

Don’t feel

Don’t care

Don’t get close

To anyone or anything

Be alone

Be alone

You were always meant to be alone!

The cold chokes the air before me

My snow circles all around

Leaving destruction in its wake

Just like me…

I deserve to be alone for eternity

Don’t trust anyone

Don’t trust anything

Don’t let yourself feel

Don’t let yourself forget

Be alone

Like you were always meant to be

Don’t feel

Don’t care

Don’t get close

To anyone or anything

Be alone

Be alone

You were always meant to be alone!

The monster is you…”

As Jack sung, he released all the anger, and sadness he’s felt for centuries. It was obvious to him that he was always meant to be alone. On this day, Jack Frost’s snow turned black.

“Since this is where I’m going to be for eternity, it’s time to make myself a living space. Come on snow, work with me here.” Jack says, bringing the blackened snow to his hands. It was beautiful.

“Now, what to build Jack?” He asks himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of you are going to think I'm Nitpicking, but since Rise of the Guardians supposedly takes place in the early 1800′s, then Bunnymund would be from New Holland, and not Australia, as Australia did not exist during the time that the movie takes place in.

The first thing Jack created was an ice wall surrounding the field. He didn’t want anyone coming in, or out. After all, he deserved to be alone, for eternity. Next, he builds a walkway in the middle of the field. Finally, he creates the outside of a cottage. When he gets inside the cottage, he creates furniture, all of it was made completely from black ice. Jack closed the door and sat on his new couch.

“ I remember when I believed

In the fantastical

But then I was shown

I was shown

I was shown

That the Guardians

Are nothing more than a fantasy!

A tale told by parents

To naïve children

Well, no more!

I know better

Than to worship

False idols

When is it my turn?

When is it my turn?

To see the wonders of the Guardians?

You abandoned me

When I needed you the most

But it’s okay…

I deserve to be alone for eternity

Don’t trust anyone

Don’t trust anything

Don’t let yourself feel

Don’t let yourself forget

Be alone

Like you were always meant to be!

You kill everything you touch

Monsters don’t deserve mercy”

Jack got up from the couch. Tears poured from his eyes as he runs to his bedroom, and slammed the door.

“Stop it! Don’t let yourself _feel_! You _know_ what happens when you _do_!” He scolded himself. Unknown to Jack, the blizzard had picked up speed outside. He starts pacing around the room and starts singing the mantra he had picked up.

“Don’t trust anyone

Don’t trust anything

Don’t let yourself feel

Don’t let yourself forget

Be alone

Like you were always meant to be

Don’t feel

Don’t care

Don’t get close

To anyone or anything

Be alone

Be alone

You were always meant to be alone!”

Jack feels himself becoming calmer, sighing with relief. _That’s right Jack, you deserve to be alone now. You caused the blizzard of 68, don’t ever forget that. Don’t ever think you deserve anything but being alone._

Jack goes to sleep after that, knowing that the only thing he was ever going to see again, was these walls. Jack barely noticed the passage of time anymore. He just watched the seasons, weather, and lighting change from the windows. By his estimate, he had been in this place for a year.

Jack no longer needed his mantra. He didn’t feel anything anymore. Not emotionally anyway. The memory box he sought after nothing but a distant memory now. Jack had been alone for a year, he presumed. He didn’t care.

If Jack still had emotions, would he be feeling loneliness? That would be the emotional response he would have, wouldn’t it? Unknown to Jack, North, Tooth, and Bunnymund were currently staring at the broken globe, in anger. Talks about Jack Frost among children hadn’t been heard in a year. Jack Frost hadn’t been seen in a year. The three were forced to take over Jack’s duties and bring the children winter.

“Where could he be?” Tooth asks.

“We don’t know. There’s been no sightings, or discussion of him in a year.” North answers. Bunnymund was angry with him. Jack knew that the world needed winter, and then he up and disappears. He knew the kid was fine, he always was.

“Isn’t it obvious? The brat decided to completely ignore all sense of responsibilities. Now we have to do _his_ bloody job because the kid decided to _take off_!” Bunnymund shouts. North and Tooth sigh. Bunnymund was completely right. Unknown to them, Pitch was watching in the shadows.

“Oh, you have _got _to be kidding!” He says as he reveals himself. They all growled.

“Pitch. What the hell are _you _doing here?” Bunnymund asks.

“Apparently, I’m doing _your_ jobs.” Pitch spats. They all snorted.

“Now _that’s_ a laugh.” Tooth says. Pitch grabs the globe that had been glued together.

“Hey! Put that back!” Bunnymund demands.

“Did you ever even _think_ about why this had been glued together?” Pitch asks. North just scoffs.

“Why would I? It would obviously have been the yetis.”

“And the eggs? You say that was your yetis too?” Pitch asks. North raised an eyebrow.

“_Excuse me_?”

“Adults don’t glue pieces together of something they broke. Adults would replace the pieces with another globe set. A teenager, though, a _teenager_ would be more likely to simply glue the pieces back together to fix what they had broken.” Pitch answers.

“Mate, you do realize that teenagers don’t believe in us?” Bunnymund laughed. Pitch puts up a finger.

“Ah, but you see, _one_ teenager had.”

Tooth just laughed.

“Okay, now you’re just talking crazy. A teenager, believing in us? When the hell has _that_ ever happened?”

Pitch glares at them.

“When you wanted to make him a Guardian.”

That stopped them in their tracks.

“What?” North asks.

“That’s right, the one teenage believer that you had, was going to be one of you.” Pitch says, trying not to let his anger show.

Everyone’s eyes widened. That was Jack he was talking about! Bunnymund then realized that Pitch had been saying had, instead of have, the entire time.

“Wait… what do you mean _had_?” He asks. Pitch couldn’t hold back his anger anymore. Pitch turns the globe until he sees a familiarly shaped snowflake surrounding New Holland. He points to it.

“Do you see that?”

Tooth’s eyes widened when the snowflake turned into a blizzard.

“There’s a blizzard in New Holland!”

“Has been for an entire year, but you didn’t care to notice, _did you_ Guardians?” Pitch asks. Everyone’s face fell. Jack had been in New Holland for a year, surrounded by a blizzard, and they never knew? Bunnymund’s eyes widened when Pitch grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

“Oh, and _you_! What makes you think that it’s _ever _okay to hit a child for making a mistake? You are the guardians of _children_, or have you forgotten that?” He asks. Bunnymund looked at the floor, in shame.

“I know, I screwed up with Snowflake.”

“Yeah? Why don’t you go there and tell _him_ that?” Pitch asks. North, Tooth, and Bunnymund all get on North’s sleigh. They had to find Jack. They had to make this right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Holland (Dutch: Nieuw Holland) is a historical European name for mainland Australia. New Holland continued to be used semi-officially and in popular usage as the name for the whole land mass until at least the mid-1850s.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, listen up, it’s going to be bloody cold where Snowflake is, so you all need to bundle up.” Bunnymund says. North grabs the clothes he had taken from the loft, and hands them to everyone. Once everyone was bundled up, they sat back in the sled as they held onto the reigns, watching as the skies zipped by.

“I can’t believe the Snowflake’s been in a blizzard for a year.” Bunnymund says.

“We were all too busy demonizing him to see that he needed us.” Tooth says, her voice breaking.

“We failed him, that’s for sure, but we can get him back.” North reassures them.

“That’s assuming he’ll even want us back.” Bunnymund reminds them. Tooth stares at him in shock.

“How can you _say _that?”

Bunnymund sighs.

“We all yelled at him, and I tried to punch him. I’d be right pissed if I were Snowflake.”

They all nodded, he does have a point. The flight to New Holland took sixteen hours. It took two hours of traveling before the sleigh was face first into a blizzard, and it ended up crashing on the ground. Everyone groaned when they fell into the snow.

“Guys, I think we found it.” Tooth says, her voice muffled as she wiggles herself out of the snow. North barrels himself out of the snow, feeling fur as he pulled Bunnymund out of the snow. Everyone was shivering.

“Ah, we are definitely in the right place!” Bunnymund complains. Tooth blinks when she sees that the snow was black.

“Um… should snow be black?” She asks. North frowns.

“No, it should not.”

Something wasn’t right, they could feel it. They start walking through the town, hoping to find some clue of Jack’s whereabouts. They couldn’t exactly ask people if they had seen him, because they couldn’t see them either. So, they just walked, and walked, and walked, until finally they came across a barricade made of ice. They frowned. The ice was black.

“Look! There’s a barricade of ice!” Tooth says, pointing to a large wall surrounding a field. The wall was made of ice, but the ice had turned black. They all turned around.

“That has to be where he is! _Come on_!” Bunnymund insists. They were so close; he could almost taste it. Tooth grinned, she was so close to seeing Jack again. North sighs.

“We’re going to have to climb this wall. Be careful everyone.”

Tooth tries to fly above the wall, hoping to grab a rope. She couldn’t even get off the ground before she collapsed back into the snow. She gets up again, and steps onto North’s head.

“Hey!” North complains. Bunnymund snorts and pulls Tooth over the wall. Next, he grabs North’s arm, and pulls him over the wall as well. Finally, North pulls Bunnymund over, and they slide down into the snow. When they get inside the walls, they see a cottage made of ice.

“Wow.” North says.

“Snowflake made all this?” Bunnymund asks.

“Why is the snow dark?” Tooth asks.

Bunnymund frowns.

“I don’t know.”

Unknown to Jack, the Guardians were standing outside his cottage. For the first time in a year, Jack decides to walk outside. He would never leave the confines of the walls, but being outside couldn’t hurt anything, surely. After thawing the locks, he opened the door, gently closing it. When Jack walked outside, his eyes widened when he sees the storm raging outside. All he could see was black, raging snow. Bunnymund, Tooth, and North look up when they see a figure exit the cottage.

“Let’s not crowd him all at once.” North suggests. Bunnymund nods.

“That’s probably for the best mate. I screwed up the most out of everyone.”

North decides to approach Jack first. He carefully walks in the snow, until he was face to face with Jack. Jack’s eyes were hollow. His hair had turned black. His jacket had turned grey, with black snowflakes surrounding it. North stared in shock.

“Jack?” He asks, placing his hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened when his hand went through Jack.

“Neuzheli eto proiskhodi!” 

Bunnymund and Tooth’s eyes widened. 

“He just went right through him! North couldn’t even _touch_ him!” Tooth gasps. Bunnymund watched as Tooth walks up to Jack. North collapsed to his knees. He knew what it meant for him not to be able to touch Jack. Pitch was right: the Winter Spirit no longer believed in them. Jack stares up at the sky. If he still had his emotions, he knew that a part of him would want to leave this place. Perhaps if he left the place, he could regain them? 

“And what would it accomplish

If you left this place?

Do you really think that would be a good idea?

Have you forgotten the truth?”

The guardians blinked when Jack started singing. 

“I honestly didn’t know he could sing.” Bunnymund says. 

“Have you forgotten so easily

What you can do?

Your cold air chokes the warmth

Out of the air

You leave destruction in your wake…”

Bunnymund winced. These had been the exact words he had said to him a year ago.

“But it’s alright…

Because here you can be alone for eternity

Where you belong

Don’t trust anyone

Don’t trust anything

Don’t let yourself feel

Don’t let yourself forget

Be alone

Like you were always meant to be!”

At this point, Bunnymund had heard enough. He runs up to Jack and tries to grab his face. Tears poured in his eyes when his paw just phased through him. 

“Jack, that’s _not true _mate! It’s _not true_!” He shouts. Jack continued walking. Bunnymund, North, and Tooth watched as Lilies of the Valley appeared inside the cottage. At least Bunnymund assumed they were, based on the shape, and not the color. Suddenly, Bunnymund had an idea. He grabs North’s shoulders and helps him up. 

“I know how we can get him to believe in us again!” Bunnymund informs. Tooth sobs. 

“How? We left him alone for a year, and never even bothered to check up on him!” She asks. 

“We need to arrange the flowers he just created to spell out a message” Bunnymund answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Neuzheli eto proiskhodi!” = Is this really happening!


	5. Chapter 5

Jack had to do a double take when he sees his name spelled out on the ground, with the flowers he had just created. Oh great, now he was going mad. Oh well, it would serve him right after all. For the first time, Jack puts his hands out against the snow, watching as the blackened snow touched his palm.

The message in the flowers had changed again. This time the message said: _you don’t deserve to be alone_. Jack’s eyes widened.

“Yes, _I do_. All I can do is cause destruction.”

The message in the flowers changed again. This time it said: _No, you don’t._

Anger appeared in Jack’s eyes. It was the first emotion he’d felt in a year.

“Yes, I do! _I know _it! All I ever do is choke the heat out of the air, and cause _destruction_ in my wake!” He shouts. He brings an ice blade to his hand. He had to get himself under control. He had to make the messages stop. Jack was about to slam the blade into his leg, when an invisible force knocked it out of his hand. He sighs, of course MiM just had to interfere. Tears pour from his eyes as he stares at the raging blizzard before him.

“Why can’t you just _leave me alone_? At least if I’m alone, no one can get _hurt_ again! This is what I _deserve_! This is what _I am_! A monster who can do nothing but _kill_!” Jack demands. The message in the flowers change again. This time it said: _You’re not a monster Jack._

Jack would beg to differ. All he’s ever done is cause destruction, and ruin everything.

All he was, was a harbinger of death. There’s a reason why no one ever wanted anything to do with him for three hundred years. They knew that if they were around him long enough, that _they too_ would die. The message in the flowers changed again. This time it read: _Please come back to us._

“Can the creepy talking flowers make up their mind on what they’re trying to _say_ to me? Thanks.” He says, clearly annoyed. Ha, like that was going to happen. He’s gone mad, it’s obvious that that’s what happened. Jack lets out a hollow laugh.

“It figures that I would have gone mad. Oh well, it’s not like I can do anything about it.”

The talking flowers had a new message for him: _You’re not going mad._ Jack guffaws.

“Talking flowers are telling me that I’m not going mad. _Oh, the irony_!” He laughs. The talking flowers had another message for him: _No Jack, it’s us, the Guardians._ Jack stared at the flowers in shock.

“Wait… did you just say Guardians?”

The talking flowers spelled out, _yes_. Jack felt a pang in his chest.

“I… why does that sound familiar?” He asks. Suddenly Jack’s head felt like it was on fire. Flashes started playing in his vision. His body ends up falling backwards in the snow, and his world goes black as images flashed through his mind. He was in some sort of frozen oasis, being yelled at by a very large rabbit. Jack could see tears in his eyes. Strangely, the snow was white in this image, and not black.

This time he had been thrown into a large sack. What the… what? Was he seriously being _kidnapped_ in this image? The next image had him at some sort of meeting. He could see a very large man with a white beard, and a red suit.

He could also see the large rabbit from another one of the flashes. He could also see a bird lady. Okay then. Then there was someone that was made from sand. Whatever this meeting was about, appeared to be some sort of commencement ceremony. Odd, considering he wasn’t any kind of important figure. The flash changed, and the large rabbit was yelling at him. He sees the rabbit raise a fist towards him.

The flash changes to him staring at some sort of box. He was with a tiny fairy for some reason. The fairy started tugging at the box, wanting him to open it. Jack says something that convinces it to let go of the box. The flash changes and he was back in their headquarters, hastily gluing broken objects back together.

Jack’s head felt like it was on fire. What was going on? Why was he _seeing_ all this? He just wanted it to _stop_. The flashes finally stopped, and Jack felt relief.

“…ke up! Jack!”

Jack was startled awake to the sound of someone calling his name. Who the hell could have possibly managed to get inside the prison he had made for himself? He had designed it to be impenetrable! If Jack wasn’t already dead, he’d worry about whoever it was coming here to kill him.

Jack’s head started hurting again, as more flashes came to him. These flashes seemed a lot simpler this time. They were simply showing him a bunch of faces and matching the names of whom those faces belonged to. His eyes closed again as the images flashed by. Eventually the images stopped, much to Jack’s relief.

“…me on. Wake up! Jack!”

There was that voice again. It was pleading with him to wake up. Jack groaned and opened his eyes. Can’t he just take a nap in the snow? Good _MiM_ people!

When Jack opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the people from his flashes all staring up at him in concern.

“Oh, Sweet Tooth thank MiM!” Tooth sighs with relief. Jack imagined that he would be feeling happy in this situation, but no emotion came to him this time. He was numb for an entire year. His emotions weren’t coming back overnight. Jack watched as the blizzard surrounding his cottage slowly disappeared. Jack knew it was time to stop this blizzard, if not for his own sake, then for the sake of his friends.

“Let’s go home Snowflake, okay?” Bunnymund asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Jack and the others are reunited!


End file.
